Fluctuations géographiques
by Zif
Summary: Vous trouverez derrière ce titre pompeux des petites fics Saiyuki.
1. gay comme une guimauve

**Titre :** gay comme une guimauve (c'est pas "mou" ?)  
**Auteur :** Zif'  
**Couple/Personnages :** Gojyo x Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku et un peu Chin Iso

**Fandom :** Saiyuki

**Genre :** K-rétin

**Note:**fic écrite pour le challenge n°4 de la communauté LJ "4 temps" (j'ai été deuxième °ww°)

oooOOOooo

**Gay comme une guimauve (c'est pas "mou" ?)**

"-Qu… ! Vire ta main de ma hanche !

"-Pourquoiiii… ça te plaît pas ?"

"-T'es vraiment un sale pédé, Gojyo !"

"-Oui, mais tu m'aimes."

"-Va crever…"

"-Hein, vous voyez, vous autres ! Il m'aime !"

"-Je peux le tuer ?"

"-Ah ! ah ! ah ! Le fardeau de ton amour est bien plus lourd à porter que celui de ton sutra, Sanzo !"

"-M'en parle pas…"

"-J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim !"

"-On arrive, on arrive ! Voilà la ville !"

Effectivement, la jeep atteignait le sommet d'une colline, et un amas de toits se profila à quelque distance de là, au bout de la route descendante. Il ne fallut guère que deux heures à Hakuryû pour parcourir les dix kilomètres restant, déclenchant chez Gojyo et Goku une série de remarques impatientes, acerbes et puissamment agaçantes, finalement coupées net par la seule force de persuasion de Sanzo –et surtout de son flingue.

Ce fut Goku qui descendit le premier du véhicule, hurlant et gesticulant comme à son habitude. Les rues étaient étonnamment désertes, et pourtant les quatre compagnons de voyage pouvaient entendre un bruit de fond provenant du ventre de la ville. Ils décidèrent donc de lancer l'exploration plus en avant et se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit.

Leur surprise fut de taille quand ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec une gigantesque fête foraine. Cela énerva prodigieusement Sanzo, fit énormément plaisir à Hakkai, et rendit les deux animaux de service encore plus excités que d'accoutumée.

"-Chouette, une fête foraine ! Avec de la bouffe à gogo !"

"-Des attractions fort divertissantes !"

"-Des belles femmes tous les dix mètres !"

"-Des emmerdes en perspective !"

L'honorable bonze empli de sagesse divine menaça ses compagnons de mort imminente et douloureuse s'ils ne restaient pas tous groupés. Ils durent donc suivre à contrecœur Goku, qui avait déjà filé à la recherche d'un stand de quelque chose à bouffer –n'importe quoi, à compter du moment où ça remplissait un tant soit peu son estomac abyssal.

"-Ooooooooh ! De la guimauve ! J'en veux j'en veux j'en veux ! Steuplé, Sanzoooooo…"

"-La ferme, singe à la con ! Tu vas l'avoir ta guimauve, fais pas chier…"

Sanzo s'auto étonnait, il concédait rarement aussi rapidement aux caprices de sa bestiole de mauvaise compagnie. En même temps, il ne souhaitait pas rendre son mal de crâne plus aigu qu'il ne l'était déjà. Goku repartit donc du stand avec son sachet rempli de guimauves à la main, tout heureux. S'il n'y avait que ça pour le faire taire…

"-Bon, maintenant, on s'éloigne de ce bordel et on cherche un restau qui fait auberge, de préférence."

"-Quoi, déjà ? Et les femmes ?"

"-Et les attractions ?"

"-Que dalle, on est pas à Disneyland ! Bande de clowns !"

"-…"

Ils sortirent de la fête et franchirent un bon pâté de maisons avant d'entendre des hurlements de pure terreur. Se retournant, ils virent avec horreur une terrible masse bariolée de rose, de vert et de blanc gonfler, gonfler, jusqu'à devenir un monstre gigantesque, difforme et dégoulinant, surplombant la fête. Ils retournèrent en courant sur les lieux du drame.

"-Nom de Dieu, mais c'est un monstre de guimauve !"

"-Ca se bouffe ?"

"-La ferme !"

Un ricanement sinistre et sordide se fit entendre derrière eux.

"-Hin, hin, hin ! Alors, que penses-tu de cela, Cho Gô…"

"-BANG"

Plus rapide que Lucky Luke, Sanzo s'était retourné et avait logé un plomb dans la sale gueule de Chin Iso. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait encore les faire chier, celui-là, il était pas mort ? En tout cas, si ça avait pas été le cas, à présent ça l'était. Il gisait dans une mare à l'odeur âpre et refoulante, mélange de bouillie de son cerveau putréfié et de son sang pas frais et coagulé. Ca devait faire un sacré moment qu'il était zombifié.

"-Cradingue."

La troupe se retourna vers le monstre en guimauve. Sanzo se rappela un mauvais film, "Ghost Busters" ou un truc du genre, ou quatre pauvres crétins combattaient un gugusse Michelin en shamallow. Ils avaient pas l'air con, tiens.

Le monstre, faisant peu de cas de leur embarras face à la situation, saisit du bout de ses petits doigts collants et boudinés une demoiselle au demeurant fort jolie, mais un peu bruyante, avant de la croquer avec délice.

Gojyo couina de dépit, quel gâchis.

Sanzo ricana, bien fait.

Le monstre, attiré par la puissance des émotions des deux jeunes garçons, avança le plat de sa grosse main dans le but évident de les écraser.

Gojyo, qui ne souhaitait pas mourir étouffé par une guimauve, la honte, chopa son bonze favori par la main et l'entraîna dans le palais des glaces.

Hakkai et Goku, eux, filaient à l'opposé vers la grande roue. Au moins, ils auraient une belle vue.

De l'intérieur de la galerie, Sanzo lança son invocation purificatrice de démons. Constatant que la bestiole caoutchouteuse était entravée, il vida son chargeur dessus alors que Hakkai lui balançait une boule d'énergie. Le monstre de guimauve poussa un cri indescriptible, un espèce de "beeeeuuuuaaaaargl" dégueulasse, avant d'exploser et de répandre partout ses glucides.

"-Pouh ! On a eu chaud…"

"-Ouais ben, crie pas trop victoire…"

Effectivement, en explosant, le monstre avait obstrué l'entrée –et accessoirement sortie- de leur refuge d'une grosse couche de guimauve. Gojyo et Sanzo étaient coincés dans le palais des glaces. Le kappa s'approcha dangereusement du bonze, trop en tout cas pour les hormones du beau gosse blond.

"-Gojyo, qu'est-ce que tu fais…"

"-Sanzo chéri, tu le sais très bien… nous sommes seuls, toi, moi… la guimauve… c'est le moment de concrétiser nos sentiments, non ?"

Sanzo aurait bien dit non, mais son chargeur était vide, et Gojyo avait déjà ses lèvres posées sur les siennes et sa langue dans sa bouche. Zut alors. Gojyo allongea son amant sur le sol et entreprit de dévoiler ce qui se cachait sous le froc du moine. Que portait un moine sanzo, d'ailleurs ? Boxer, caleçon, slip ? Slip kangourou ?

"-Putain, t'es obligé de mettre dix couches de fringues…"

"-Grumph."

Gojyo atteignit enfin la chose promise et découvrit avec délice que Sanzo ne portait rien sous son pantalon. Il s'attacha avec conviction à remercier son Sanzo chéri pour cette délicate attention visuelle.

"Ooooooh, Gojyo… aaaaaaaah…"

Un bruit monstrueux se fit soudainement entendre et Goku ainsi que Hakkai se montrèrent dans le trou béant creusé dans la guimauve.

"-Vous allez bien ? On avait peur que vous ne mouriez d'asphyxie…"

"-Dégagez, bordel…"

"-… alors, j'ai dit à Goku de lancer son attaque scrontch-scrontch et… Goku ? ça va ? Goku !'

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

oooOOOooo

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Sanzo se redressa brutalement sur son séant, trempé de sueur. Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre, sur un des quatre futons généreusement mis à disposition par l'aubergiste –ils avaient cassé l'unique lit en se le disputant. Il se laissa retomber sur sa couche, se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Ouf, ce n'était qu'un putain de cauchemar. Ils vivaient pas assez de trucs débiles comme ça, pour qu'il se mette à en rêver d'autres la nuit ? Il tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Gojyo, qui visiblement ne dormait pas, mais le fixait bel et bien avec des yeux grand ouverts et , comble du comble, des yeux vicieux et moqueurs.

"-… Quoi ?"

"-"Ooooooh, Gojyo… aaaaaaaah…" … Je suis flatté."

"-Qu… ! J'ai pas dit ça dans mon sommeil !"

"-Oh, que si… Sanzo chéri !"

Le clin d'œil aguicheur fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Sanzo se leva.

"-Ta gueule ! Ou j'te tue ! Je vais m'acheter des clopes ! Et je veux plus jamais voir de guimauve de toute ma vie !"

Abasourdi, Gojyo se demanda un instant si Sanzo avait bien toute sa tête, tout en le regardant faire une sortie théâtrale, drapé dans sa dignité outragée –et dans sa robe de moine.

Il était deux heures du matin.

**FIN**


	2. Aléas de la vie courante

**Auteur : **Zif'

**Série :** Saiyuki (manga et anime)  
**Pairing :** Gojyo x Sanzo  
**Rating :** G

**Note :** série de phrases avec des thèmes dans le cadre de la communauté LJ "juste une phrase"

oooooOOOOOooooo

**#01 – Réconfort**  
Quand Gojyo va mal, Sanzo le frappe avec son baffeur ; quand Sanzo va mal, Gojyo le traite de sale bonze pourri.

**#02 – Baiser**  
La première fois où Gojyo embrassa Sanzo, le moine lui dit : "ne refais plus jamais ça ou je te tue", mais Gojyo est encore vivant.

**#03 – Douceur**  
Gojyo adore laisser sa main glisser langoureusement le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sanzo : il trouve que le léger duvet blond recouvrant son échine est plus doux que les nuques de toutes les femmes du monde.

**#04 – Souffrance**  
Le seul jour où Sanzo daigna montrer qu'il partageait le fardeau de sa souffrance avec Gojyo, ce fut quand le kappa se planta une écharde entre l'ongle et la peau.

**#05 – Pomme de terre**  
Un soir d'orage, Gojyo planta une pomme de terre sur le piquet le plus haut de leur tente ; ce fut une excellente cible pour l'entraînement au tir de Sanzo.

**#06 – Pluie**  
Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aime la pluie ; un regard échangé lors de ces détestables averses les rassure, cependant.

**#07 – Chocolat**  
Sanzo déteste le chocolat, et proclame que les sucreries sont bonnes pour les singes ou les gonzesses ; Gojyo adore ça mais n'ose pas le dire.

**#08 – Bonheur**  
Le bonheur est un mot tabou entre eux, mais tous deux y pensent quand enfin ils peuvent se laisser aller à une étreinte.

**#09 – Téléphone**  
Une fois, alors qu'ils roulaient sur un chemin chaotique, Gojyo, dans un élan expansionniste, avoua à Goku qu'il aimait vraiment Sanzo ; le garçon alla raconter à Hakkai que Gojyo avait dit qu'il l'aimait vraiment sans les os –de la viande, assurément, selon lui- ; Hakkai lança à Sanzo en riant que Gojyo avait dit qu'il était vraiment manchot ; le moine se retourna et colla une droite au kappa stupéfait.  
_(sens de téléphone arabe pour ceux à qui ça aurait échappé)_

**#10 – Oreilles**  
Quand Sanzo demanda à Gojyo pourquoi les tabous n'avaient pas les oreilles pointues des yokai, celui-ci répliqua que ces cheveux rouges étaient déjà assez handicapants ; et quand Sanzo répondit que lui trouvait ça seyant, le kappa haussa les épaules et se détourna pour ne pas que le moine le visse rougir.

**#11 – Nom**  
Gojyo ne connaît pas le nom de naissance de Sanzo, et il s'en contrefiche ; à cette pensée, le cœur du blond enfle d'une ineffable reconnaissance qu'il refuse de prendre pour ce qu'elle est : de l'affection.

**#12 – Sensuel**  
Gojyo est l'abruti le plus sensuel du monde, dixit Sanzo.

**#13 – Mort**  
Leur propre mort ne leur fait pas peur, ils la considèrent comme une éventualité fortuite ; en revanche, plus que tout, ils craignent la mort de l'autre.

**#14 – Sexe**  
Sanzo se dit parfois que oui, Gojyo est une bête de sexe, mais qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne lui dise pas, sous peine d'en entendre parler pendant au moins cent ans et plusieurs réincarnations.

**#15 – Toucher**  
C'est le sens préféré de Gojyo, plus particulièrement le toucher-Sanzo.

**#16 – Faiblesse**  
Gojyo n'avait aucune faiblesse : du moins le crût-il jusqu'au jour où Sanzo tomba gravement malade et où le cœur du semi-démon se remplit d'inquiétudes et d'angoisses.

**#17 – Larmes**  
Gojyo est énervé quand il réfléchit et constate que Sanzo pleure encore moins que lui.

**#18 – Vitesse**  
Il arrivait que Gojyo fasse le malin en clamant qu'aussi rapide fut-il au tir, Sanzo ne réussirait jamais à l'atteindre, ce à quoi que le moine répondait qu'il faisait exprès de le manquer : on ne saura jamais qui avait raison.

**#19 – Vent**  
Quand Gojyo clamait fièrement qu'ils étaient les fils du vent, Sanzo le traitait d'abruti en lui signifiant qu'il se plantait de manga.  
_(Le manga en question est I'll)_

**#20 – Liberté  
**Le beau principe de liberté, le ""je-n'ai-rien" de Sanzo", s'effrita quand il réalisa qu'il avait Gojyo aux basques.

**#21 – Vie**  
C'était une opportunité qu'ils saisissaient jusqu'au bout.

**#22 – Jalousie**  
Quand Sanzo pensait que Gojyo avait vécu avec Hakkai pendant trois ans, il en devenait tellement jaloux qu'il vidait son chargeur sur le carmin avant de se coller une paire de claques en se maudissant de sa connerie.

**#23 – Mains**  
Sanzo aimait quand les mains expertes de Gojyo glissaient sur son corps, il avait ainsi l'impression que le kappa le façonnait tel un maître potier.

**#24 – Goût**  
Quand Gojyo s'était moqué de la robe de moine de Sanzo, ce dernier avait rétorqué sèchement que quand on avait des goûts de chiotte au point de porter un sac à patates en guise de pantalon, on se la bouclait : Gojyo se la boucla.

**#25 – Adoration**  
Sanzo était un moine bouddhiste mais n'adorait pas spécialement les divinités, ni même Gojyo d'ailleurs : il se contentait de subir les deux.

**#26 - A jamais**  
Sanzo était persuadé qu'ils trouveraient la mort au terme de leur périple ; à l'idée que Gojyo serait à jamais à ses côtés dans l'au-delà, il en faisait de l'urticaire.

**#27 - Sang**  
Parfois, Gojyo faisait des cauchemars où ses cheveux se mêlaient à des fleurs rouges et du sang ; à son réveil, Sanzo lui tenait toujours discrètement la main.

**#28 – Maladie**  
Sanzo était malade en voiture : c'était la raison pour laquelle il se mettait toujours devant, feignant de ne pas entendre les plaintes de Gojyo qui aurait aimé aller à la place du mort de temps en temps, et ne se retournant que très rarement afin de ne pas dévoiler son teint verdâtre.

**#29 – Mélodie**  
Mélodie était une jeune femme qui aurait eu ses chances avec Gojyo si Sanzo ne l'avait pas enfermée dans le placard pendant toute la durée de leur séjour à Thontown.

**#30 – Etoile**  
"-Sanzo, tu vois cette étoile là-bas, c'est la bonne étoile qui veille sur notre am… eh, pourquoi tu te casses, sale bonze pourri !"

**#31 – Maison**  
De maison, ils n'en ont pas, mais la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés leur suffit largement.

**#32 – Confusion**  
Quand Gojyo prononça le nom de Hakkai alors qu'il dormait dans les bras de Sanzo, il se prit une telle dérouillée qu'il n'osa plus dormir pendant une semaine.

**#33 – Peur**  
A force, Gojyo est devenu baffophobe.

**#34 – Orage**  
Sanzo se fichait des orages, tant qu'il ne pleuvait pas, ou bien tant que Gojyo n'était pas loin ; la plupart du temps, il pleuvait.

**#35 – Liens**  
Selon Sanzo, le seul point commun entre lui et Gojyo sont les liens de la cigarette ; personne n'ose lui dire qu'il fait preuve de mauvaise foi.

**#36 – Magasin**  
Ils sont également liés par leur haine des magasins, développée à cause de Goku.

**#37 – Technologie**  
Ils sont tous deux aussi doués avec les nouvelles technologies qu'un lépreux avec le tricot.

**#38 – Cadeau**  
Le plus beau cadeau que fit Gojyo à Sanzo fut de fermer sa gueule le jour où le moine se rétama lamentablement dans une flaque de boue.

**#39 – Sourire**  
"-Arrête de sourire Sanzo, tu me fiches la trouille… tu fais jamais ça d'habitude !"

**#40 – Innocence**  
Ce n'est pas vraiment une notion qui les caractérise.

**#41 – Accomplissement**  
L'accomplissement pour eux, est le terme de ce voyage ; après, ils ne savent pas, peut-être s'autodétruiront-ils comme ces messages destinés à être lus et ayant rempli leur mission ?

**#42 – Nuages**  
Gojyo aime trouver des formes aux nuages qui passent, mais il n'a malheureusement encore jamais vu de nuage-Sanzo.

**#43 – Ciel**  
Selon Gojyo, le Septième Ciel est un truc dément-ciel ; pour Sanzo, ce n'est pas franchement une question existent-ciel.

**#44 – Paradis**  
Tous deux étaient d'accord pour dire que là-haut, on devait sacrément se faire chier.

**#45 – Enfer**  
L'Enfer, c'était l'autre, mais c'était quand même vachement plus cool que le Paradis.

**#46 – Soleil**  
Parfois, quand Sanzo récitait des sutra dans le soleil couchant et que Gojyo le regardait, le kappa avait l'impression que le moine était l'allégorie de cette étoile et rayonnait mille fois plus qu'elle.

**#47 – Lune**  
Si le soleil a rendez-vous avec la lune, et que le soleil c'est Sanzo, alors Gojyo est la lune : le kappa est plutôt fier de cette déduction, d'autant plus que leur rendez-vous à eux a eu lieu.

**#48 – Vagues**  
Sanzo aimait se moquer du kappa, et se rappelle avec plaisir le jour où, se baignant dans la mer, Gojyo reçut une vague inattendue en plein visage et but la tasse par le nez.

**#49 – Cheveux**  
"-Gojyo, un matin arrivera où tu te retrouveras chauve… j'ai plein de tes sales tifs dans les doigts, ça m'énerve !"

**#50 – Supernova**  
Toute la puissance de l'énergie d'une supernova ne réussirait pas à surpasser celle d'une engueulade entre Sanzo et Gojyo, événement qui met systématiquement en danger le système solaire.

**FIN**


End file.
